wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Colbert Report/Episode/560
Production Info |- |} |- |} Intro SEGMENT1 * few last kernles of popcorn * misses the Bush Administration * knew where you stood *** occasionally on a box holding electrodes * Donald Rumsfeld on the cover of the latest issue of Gentlemen's Quarterly * Whom shall I send, and who go for us * had the full armor of God, they didn't need * considered changing the Pentagon to the Jesus Fish * Rumsfeld had to compete with Jesus' less than hawkish memos SEGMENT2 * Gallop poll has lost in nearly every demographic * rebranding advice * how can they look better ** GOP wanted to make everything else look worse * I Know You Are, But What Am I? * renaming the Democrats as the Democra t Socialist Party * GOP are rebranding healthcare ** that means they had to have * Luntz wrote a memo ** government take over of health care * Mom & Pop Massive Insurance Conglomerates * The Mob loves insurance companies * 33% under 30 thinks that socialism is better than capitalism * Democrat Atheist? * The Bad Party? ** attract teenagers * Stephen suggests that the Democrats be renamed The Republican Party * when you've spent years destroying your own name, Difference Makers *Dr. Colbert is no fan of regulation, who is the government to tell him not to yell "fire" in a theater? ** how can Stephen market his line of portable fire extinguishers? * pry his guns from his pretending to be fake dead hands * unnecessary regulation * Difference Makers ** Stephen Keithhttp://articles.latimes.com/2009/apr/01/nation/na-tombstone1 * a canvas upon which to paint a character * interactive theater ** has done Renaissance Faire ** Doc Holiday in Tombstone, Arizona * new mayor shut down street show * he won his trial Interview * Walter Kirn ** book: "Lost in the Meritocracy: The Undereducation of an Overachiever" * has a new book that asks if higher education is failing our students; Dr. Colbert wants to know if high students are failing our education? * Stephen will be his personal GPS System * he learned that few * overeducated? undereducated * Ivy League Schools turn people into elites ** it must be better because it costs more * he says landscaping is better ** they also serve quail * anti-meritocracy ** doesn't reward depth * what gets rewarded ** define words like insipiant(?) * good at cocktail parties, but not competent * Texas Rangers still exist * haul up the ladder after he reaches the top * what does he want out of education? ** it is safer to be sending people to war, not going * graduate knowing how to fix internal cumbustion engine ** get along with people unlike themselves ** know the diff between Iraq, Iran ** know there's a diff between Sunni, Shia Muslims * he attended Princeton * his book is average ** average among his 99% percentile ** for The Heroes it's great! Epilogue * Dr. Colbert closed with a hearty, "That's it for the show!" ** by which he means his show Gallery Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Official Truthy Videos * Colbert Nation Home Tube External Tubes *Link Title *Link Title Reviews and Comments